Memories of You
by Rininlightblue
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki sebuah kenangan. Begitu juga dengan seorang Kise Ryouta. Kenangannya tentang pria berambut biru itu terus memenuhi kepalanya hingga kini. Pertemuan pertama mereka, saat-saat yang mereka lalui bersama, dan saat ketika mereka harus berpisah. AU. Rated T karena ada beberapa unsur yang tidak sebaiknya dibaca anak kecil.


Yahoo~! Setelah sekian lama hiatus daku kembali lagi menjadi author XD dan kini beralih ke fandom Kurobas :'3

Berhubung ini fic pertamaku di fandom kurobas, minta reviewnya ya minna w/

© Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

© Memories of You by Rininlightblue (ide ceritanya doang)

**~Memories of You~**

"Kurokocchi~" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari menuju ke arah temannya yang sudah menunggunya di bawah pohon yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman kanak-kanak.

"Selamat siang Kise-kun," jawab pria yang dipanggil Kuroko dengan datar.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Kuroko, Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko. "Aku kangen sekali sama kamuuu~."

Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang tetap saja datar membalas, "Kita kan baru saja bertemu seminggu yang lalu Kise-kun."

"Ta-tapi seminggu itu adalah waktu yang panjang," ucap Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kise lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia sadar ada orang lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kuroko. "Um, ne… Kurokocchi… siapa orang itu?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk ke seorang pria yang sedang bersandar di balik pohon. Kise tidak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayangan pohon.

Kuroko mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kise. "Ah… dia temanku… Aomine-kun…" panggil Kuroko.

Pria yang bernama Aomine itu berjalan mendekati Kise dan Kuroko. Bayangan pohon yang semula menutupi wajahnya kini mulai memperlihatkan wajah pria itu. Kise hanya terdiam, matanya terus tertuju kepada pria berambut biru tua tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna biru tua menatap Kise dengan tajam, dagunya yang lancip dan kulitnya yang berwarna gelap menambah daya tarik pria tersebut. Aomine menatap mata Kise dengan seksama dan kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Aomine Daiki, salam kenal."

Kise masih terdiam dan masih terus menatap mata Aomine. Kuroko yang merasakan kalau Kise sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Aomine sedang memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menyikut lengan Kise. Kise hanya menoleh sebentar ke Kuroko. "Eh?" Kise kemudian baru sadar bahwa Aomine sedang mengajaknya berkenalan. Kise lalu menyambut tangan Aomine. "Kise Ryouta… salam kenal juga." Bahkan hanya dengan bersalaman, Kise dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Aomine. Setelah Aomine menarik kembali tangannya, Kise tidak dapat menahan rasa sedikit kecewa yang terlintas di hatinya.

Saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka bertiga, tiba-tiba saja telepon genggam milik Kuroko berbunyi. Kuroko lalu meminta izin kepada Kise dan Aomine untuk mengangkat telepon dan berjalan menjauhi Aomine dan Kise. Seketika itu juga keheningan langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"U-um… Aomine-kun?" panggil Kise secara perlahan. Aomine lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau sudah berteman lama dengan Kurokocchi?"

"Lumayan… kami sudah berteman semenjak kami masih duduk di bangku SMP," balas Aomine.

"Oh…" ujar Kise. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai percakapan dengan Aomine. '_Baka! Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku justru sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu?' _ujarnya dalam hati.

"…. Kalau kamu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Eeh?" jawab Kise tersentak. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Aomine. Aomine hanya mengangkat alis matanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Tetsu?"

'_Tetsu..'_ ujar Kise dalam hati. '_Ternyata hubungan mereka benar-benar dekat ya.'_ Kise tidak dapat berbohong. Ia merasakan dadanya terasa agak sesak saat tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah teman dekat. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Aomine dan menjawab, "Sejak SMA! Dulu kami senang bermain basket bersama. Yah, walaupun kami berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda."

"Basket eh?" ucap Aomine pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kise terperangah melihat senyuman Aomine. Ia lalu menelan ludahnya. "Apa Aomine-kun juga suka bermain basket?"

"Ya, dulu aku sangat suka bermain basket."

"Benarkah? Tapi dulu waktu aku SMA, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dalam pertandingan…" ucap Kise tidak percaya.

"Itu karena basket itu membosankan." Raut wajah Aomine pun berubah drastis. Belum sempat Kise membalas perkataan Aomine, tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul di hadapan Aomine.

"Aomine-kun…" Kise dan Aomine serentak kaget melihat kedatangan Kuroko yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut mereka, Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya. "Momoi-san bilang dia menunggumu di apartemennya."

"Oh, aku mengerti…" balas Aomine. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Tetsu." Aomine lalu berjalan ke arah Kise. Tanpa diduga, Aomine mengusap kepala Kise sambil tersenyum, "Dan senang bertemu denganmu Kise. Semoga lain kali kita dapat mengobrol lebih banyak." Aomine lalu pergi meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak tersebut. Kise yang masih kaget karena kepalanya diusap oleh Aomine hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Aomine sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kise-kun… apa kau ingin minum teh?" tanya Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Kise.

"U-um.. boleh.." balasnya pelan. Kuroko lalu mengajak Kise masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Kise-kun… apa kau berkelahi dengannya lagi…?" tanya Kuroko. Kise yang semula merasa senang karena mendapat kenalan baru serasa ditampar oleh kata-kata Kuroko. _'Ah.. ini bukan saatnya aku bersenang-senang.' _Kise kemudian terdiam, ia hanya tersenyum miris dan mengikuti Kuroko masuk ke dalam gedung.

~o~

'_Kise-kun… ku pikir kau memang sebaiknya menjauhkan diri darinya.'_

'_Kurokocchi… kau tahu aku tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja…'_

Kise berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke suatu apartemen mewah. Ia kemudian menaiki elevator dan naik sampai ke lantai 20 apartemen tersebut. Begitu keluar dari elevator tersebut, Kise berjalan ke arah kiri. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri lorong apartemen tersebut. Begitu sampai di depan pintu suatu kamar, Kise berhenti. Ia ragu apakah sebaiknya ia mengetuk pintu tersebut atau tidak. Setelah menghela nafasnya, Kise menyiapkan hatinya dan bermaksud mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

BRAAKK!

Belum sempat Kise mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya memukul pintu itu dengan keras.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Ryouta…" ucap pria di belakang Kise.

"…. Lama tak berjumpa…Shougo…"

Pria bernama Haizaki Shougo itu lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celananya dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Haizaki langsung menarik Kise masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu apartemen tersebut.

"S-sakit bodoh!" rintih Kise pelan.

"Sakit? Hahaha!" tawa Haizaki dengan keras. "Hei Ryouta… kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu mengawasimu?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kise.

Tangan Haizaki terasa begitu dingin di kulit Kise. Kise hanya merinding, "Lalu?" jawabnya datar.

"Apa kau tahu? Rasa sakit ini…" ucapnya pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Kise lebih keras. Kise menahan rintihannya agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. "… tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di sini…" ucap Haizaki sambil menunjukkan ke arah dadanya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kise sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Hahahaha! Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura Ryouta… Aku melihatnya… Aku melihat semua perbuatanmu hari ini…"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" balas Kise sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Hari ini kau bertemu dengan seseorang kan?"

"Apa yang maksud itu Kurokocchi?"

"Bukan… seseorang lagi yang sedang bersamanya… seorang pria berkulit gelap…" ucap Haizaki tajam.

Tiba-tiba sekujur badan Kise terasa dingin. _'Aomine-kun…?'_

Melihat reaksi dari Kise, Haizaki menyeringai. "Tepat sekali… Aomine… Daiki…"

"…. Ada apa dengan Aomine-kun?" tanya Kise perlahan.

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa dengannya… tapi…"

PLAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba Haizaki menampar Kise dengan keras. "Aku tidak suka caramu melihat pria itu," ujar Haizaki. Ia kemudian menjambak rambut Kise sekuat tenaga. "Dan aku… tidak suka caranya melihatmu…"

"Shougo…" ucap Kise sambil meringis. "Aomine-kun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar tadi…"

"Benarkah begitu?" jawab Haizaki dengan nada sinis. Ia lalu menyeret Kise dengan cara menjambak rambutnya.

"Shougo lepaskan!" rintih Kise.

Haizaki berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan ia lalu melempar Kise ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Ryouta… aku sungguh kecewa denganmu hari ini…"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

PLAAAKK!

Tamparan lain mendarat di pipi Kise. Ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Haizaki kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Kise dan mencium bibir Kise. Setelah menciumnya, ia kemudian menjilat sudut bibir Kise yang masih berdarah. "Kau tahu… sepertinya kau butuh pelajaran tambahan…"

~o~

Kise duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket di tangannya. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian di apartemen Haizaki. Namun masih terlihat beberapa bekas luka di tubuh Kise. Ia tidak begitu memperdulikan bekas luka di tubuhnya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit kecewa. Hari ini seharusnya ia bermain basket dengan Kuroko. Namun sepertinya Kuroko ada urusan mendadak dan tidak dapat menemaninya bermain basket.

"Sepinya…."

"Iya benar, sepi sekali.."

Kise kaget. Ia mengenali suara ini. Suara yang baru ia kenali seminggu yang lalu. Kise lalu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Aomine sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Aomine-kun!"

"Yo, Kise," sapa Aomine sambil tersenyum.

Kise tidak dapat menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Tidak ku sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Aku juga tidak. Awalnya aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan lalu ku lihat kau duduk dengan lesu di sini. Ku pikir sebaiknya kau ku sapa."

"Hehe.." Kise lalu mulai memantul-mantulkan bola di tangannya. Sebuah ide lalu terlintas di kepala Kise. "Hei Aomine-kun… kau mau bermain basket denganku?" ucapnya sambil mendribble bola basket ke tengah lapangan.

Aomine yang merasa tertantang langsung melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan kan berjalan ke arah Kise. "1 on 1? Tentu."

"Bagus!" ujar Kise senang. Ia kemudian melempar bola ke arah Aomine. "Kau duluan Aomine-kun!" Tanpa basa-basi, Aomine langsung mendribble bola dengan cepat dan langsung melewati Kise. Kise yang tidak siap tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk karena dilalui begitu saja oleh Aomine. Setelah melewati Kise, Aomine langsung melakukan slamdunk dan memasukan bola basket tersebut ke dalam ring. Kise hanya bengong. "Tunggu… aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau jago bermain basket," ujar Kise tidak percaya. Kise kemudian berdiri dan bersiap kembali.

"Memang siapa yang bilang aku tidak jago bermain basket?" ujar Aomine sambil mengambil kembali bola basket. Ia lalu mendribble bola tersebut ke tengah lapangan dan melempar bola tersebut ke arah Kise. Kise menerima bola tersebut dengan sigap dan hendak mendribble ke arah ring. Baru saja Kise hendak membawanya, tiba-tiba bola itu menghilang dari tangan Kise. Bola tersebut telah direbut oleh Aomine. Kise yang tidak suka kekalahan kemudian tersenyum. Dengan sigap ia langsung berlari mengejar Aomine. "Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mencetak angka lagi!" ujar Kise. Mereka bertarung sengit saling memperebutkan bola dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di bawah ring basket. Aomine kemudian melompat untuk melakukan shooting. "Tidak akan ku biarkan!" teriak Kise sambil ikut melompat untuk menghalangi Aomine.

Aomine tertawa, "Ya ya… aku tahu kau bisa melompat dengan tinggi." Aomine kemudian merendahkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan langsung melemparkan shoot yang tinggi. Dengan posisi tersebut, bola yang dilempar Aomine tidak dapat dihalangi oleh Kise.

"Hah! Bola tersebut tidak mungkin ma-" ucap Kise sambil menengok ke arah ring basket. Kise kaget. Ternyata walau posisi Aomine tadi berantakan, ia dapat melakukan shooting dan memasukkan bola tersebut ke ring basket. Aomine dan Kise mendarat bersamaan. "Tunggu! Kau bahkan bisa melakukan shooting dengan posisi begitu?!" teriak Kise tidak percaya. Aomine hanya tertawa.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah Kise?" tantang Aomine. Kise lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja belum!"

Kise dan Aomine terus bermain basket. Mereka terlihat sungguh senang. Tanpa sadar, hari sudah larut malam. Kise dan Aomine hanya duduk lemas di pinggir lapangan basket. Mereka masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya masing-masing.

"Haaaahh.. aku tidak menyangka kau akan sejago ini…" ucap Kise sambil tiduran.

"Kau juga lumayan."

"Hehe… kau tidak perlu menghiburku Aominecchi. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kamu… aku bahkan tidak dapat mencuri poin darimu…"

Aomine tertawa. "Yah, masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun buatmu untuk mengalahkanku. Karena yang bisa mengalahkan diriku hanya aku sendiri," ucap Aomine dengan penuh percaya diri. Kise hanya mencibir. "Lagipula… apa maksud dari akhiran –cchi di belakang namaku?" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat salah satu alis matanya.

"Hahaha. Aku terbiasa memanggil orang-orang yang ku akui dengan akhiran –cchi di belakang namanya."

"Hooo.. jadi kau mengakui kemampuanku sekarang?" Aomine lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kise. Saat itulah Aomine melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Kaos Kise sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan sebagian kulit Kise. Kulit yang sedikit kehitaman akibat kekerasan. "Hei Kise… pinggangmu kenapa?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk ke arah luka di pinggang Kise.

Kise tersentak bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menutupi bekas lukanya tersebut. "…Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kepentok meja saja tadi."

"Kise, itu bukan luka akibat terpentok meja. Luka itu lebih mirip seperti bekas…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" potong Kise.

Aomine terdiam. "Baiklah…" Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kise…" ucap Aomine pelan. Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Aku tahu kita ini baru berkenalan, tapi… ku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat. Jadi… jika ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku…" ujar Aomine sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Kise bengong. "Aominecchi… sejak kapan kau jadi… perhatian…?" ucap Kise tak percaya. Aomine merasa tersindir. Urat emosi langsung muncul di keningnya. "Aku tahu kita baru kenal satu sama lain… tapi aku tahu kalau perilaku perhatian seperti itu tidak ada pada dirimu.." ujar Kise.

Aomine hanya menampar pelan wajahnya sendiri. "…. Lupakan yang ku katakan."

"Pfftt…" Kise berusaha menahan tawanya. Urat emosi Aomine pun semakin membesar melihat tingkah Kise. Kise pun kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ma-maafkan aku Aominecchi.. tapi sungguh, aku tidak menduga ternyata kau punya sisi seperti ini pada dirimu!" ujar Kise di sela-sela tawanya. Aomine hanya terdiam. Ia lalu memperhatikan Kise dengan seksama. Kise perlahan-lahan berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafasnya. "Kau janji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun?" ujar Kise pelan. Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Kise lalu mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Ia lalu juga bercerita tentang 'kelainan'nya yang menyukai sesama jenis serta 'kekasih'nya sekarang yang bernama Haizaki. Semuanya ia ceritakan kepada Aomine, termasuk kejadian seminggu yang lalu setelah ia bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Aomine. Bagaimana Ia disiksa dan dipaksa melakukan hubungan seksual. Kise tidak mengerti kenapa ia menceritakan semua ini kepada Aomine. Padahal ia dan Aomine baru saling mengenal. Tapi Kise merasa dia bisa menceritakan segalanya kepada Aomine. Selesai bercerita, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "A-are?" ujar Kise. "Ke-kenapa aku menangis?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus menerus keluar. Kemudian air mata Kise sudah tak terbendung lagi dan Kise pun menangis.

Aomine tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Kise. Ia hanya mengambil jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Kise untuk menutupi wajah Kise. Kemudian ia mengusap pelan kepala Kise. "Tidak apa-apa… menangislah…"

Deg…deg…deg… Detak jantung Kise berdebar keras. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan detak jantung seperti ini. Walaupun air matanya terus mengalir, namun dengan mengetahui keberadaan Aomine di sampingnya ia merasa aman. _'Apakah ini debaran jantung akibat aku menangis? Atau jangan-jangan…'_

"Oh ya Kise," ujar Aomine.

Detak jantung Kise semakin berdebar keras. "A-apa?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Aomine memberikan secarik kertas. Disana tertera nomor telepon dan email milik Aomine. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau dapat menghubungiku…"

~o~

Kise sedang berada di ruang tunggu penerbangan di airport. Ia sedang menunggu jadwal shiftnya. Ya, Kise adalah seorang pilot suatu maskapai penerbangan jepang. Hari ini adalah jadwal ia bertugas. Saat sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Kise menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ah, selamat siang Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Siang Kise," ujar orang yang bernama Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu adalah senpai Kise semasa SMA, namun yang tidak diduga adalah dia juga menjadi senpai Kise di dunia penerbangan ini. "Hari ini kau akan pergi ke Kyoto kan?"

"Yap! Benar sekali!" ucap Kise dengan penuh semangat.

PLAK!

"A-dududuh! Sakit.." ujar Kise sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Kasamatsu.

"Jaga sikapmu Kise, sekarang ini kau adalah seorang pilot."

"Baik-baik… aku mengerti…" ujar Kise sambil manyun. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia langsung tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kasamatsu sudah tidak heran melihat tingkah aneh kouhainya ini.

"Kau tampak senang sekali Kise."

Dengan senyumany yang begitu lebar Kise menjawab, "Tentu saja~." Akhir-akhir ini Kise dan Aomine sering jalan bersama. Mereka juga sering bermain basket bersama jika ada waktu luang. Mereka saling kirim-kiriman email disaat mereka tidak bisa bertemu langsung. Hal-hal tersebut sudah menjadi pemicu semangat yang kuat bagi Kise.

_Perhatian, kepada seluruh crew penerbangan maskapai Japan Air JP2014, dipersilahkan segera menaiki pesawat anda._

Begitu mendengar suara panggilan tersebut, Kise langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Yosh~ Aku berangkat dulu senpai," ucap Kise sambil meninggalkan Kasamatsu.

~o~

Di suatu tempat lain…

Haizaki terlihat sedang memasuki suatu bar. Begitu ia masuk, ia langsung dikelilingi oleh para wanita cantik bertubuh seksi. Haizaki hanya tertawa sambil meladeni candaan para pekerja di bar tersebut. Ia kemudian memasuki bar tersebut lebih dalam. Saat di dalam, Haizaki tampak tahu betul apa yang sedang ia cari. Ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, ia lalu menghampirinya. "Kalau tidak salah… kau orang yang bernama Aomine Daiki… ya kan?"

~o~

"Haaaah~" Kise menghela nafas panjang sembari merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur. Ia baru saja selesai bertugas dan sekarang sedang beristirahat di sebuah hotel di Kyoto. "Penerbangan hari ini sungguh melelahkan…" ujarnya sambil mengusap wajahnya ke bantal. Bagi Kise, ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, karena co-pilot pada penerbangannya kali ini adalah seorang pemuda yang baru lulus dari akademi penerbangan. Sifatnya yang ingin tahu segala hal dan terus-menerus bertanya-tanya kepada Kise hanya membuat Kise lelah. Belum lagi saat pemuda itu salah menekan tombol sehingga mengakibatkan gangguan komunikasi dengan menara kontrol di Kyoto. Untungnya Kise dapat menangani semua itu dengan baik.

Baru saja Kise akan pergi ke alam mimpi ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka paksa. Kise langsung tersentak bangun dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan wajahnya semakin terlihat lelah. "Shougo… apa maumu?"

Haizaki bersanding di depan pintu sambil menyeringai ke arah Kise. "Oi oi Ryouta… apakah begitu caramu menyambut kekasihmu ini?" Saat Kise tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Haizaki mengubah ekspresinya dan melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Padahal aku ke sini membawakan kabar baik untukmu."

Kise melihat Haizaki dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Oh ya?"

Haizaki kembali menyeringai. "Ya… aku membawakan kabar mengenai Aomine Daiki."

Hati Kise langsung terasa dingin. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Aominecchi?" desis Kise pelan.

"Ohoho… rupanya kau sudah memanggilnya dengan –cchi," ucap Haizaki sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Buang semua basa-basimu Shougo! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!" teriak Kise penuh amarah.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Tapi dia… dialah yang telah melakukan sesuatu padamu Ryouta…" ucap Haizaki bersimpati.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…"

"Ryouta… apakah kau tidak sadar? Bukankah pertemuanmu dengannya begitu aneh?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari pertemuan kami."

"Apakah semuanya terlihat natural bagimu?"

"Shougo, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…"

Haizaki hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ryouta… Ryouta… dari awal bertemu aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang polos…tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kepolosan itu membuatmu menjadi bodoh."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Shougo?" ucap Kise dingin.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Teman barumu yang bernama Aomine itu hanya memanfaatkanmu?" ucapnya sambil mendekati Kise.

"… Memanfaatkanku?" tanya Kise tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, Ryouta… dia hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Bohong! Aominecchi bukan orang sepertimu! Dia tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku!"

Haizaki hanya tertawa. "Oh Ryouta… apa kau tau siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Kise terdiam. Kata-kata Haizaki begitu mengenainya. Dia memang sering bercerita kepada Aomine, tapi Aomine tidak pernah menceritakan tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya! _'Kuso…'_ batin Kise sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu kan?" ucap Haizaki bahagia. Kise hanya terdiam. "Kalau begitu… akan ku tunjukkan siapa sebenarnya Aomine Daiki itu…" Haizaki kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Kise. Kise sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aomine Daiki, 27 tahun, pekerjaan seorang polisi." Haizaki lalu mengangkat wajah Kise dan memaksa Kise menatap wajahnya. "Dan dia sedang menjadi mata-mata untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai kasus peredaran narkotika yang ada di jepang."

"…"

"Seorang bandar narkotika yang ia selidiki tinggal di Tokyo. Namun karena berbagai hal, ia kesulitan mendapatkan informasi mengenai bandar tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan cara untuk menggali informasi mengenai bandar tersebut melalui kekasih bandar tersebut." Haizaki kemudian mencium pelan kening Kise. Mata Kise membulat mendengar kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Haizaki.

"… Tidak mungkin…"

"Mungkin…" Haizaki tersenyum. "Karena bandar narkotika tersebut adalah aku…"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kise langsung melepaskan diri dari Haizaki dan berlari keluar kamar hotelnya.

'_Mustahil…'_

'_Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu kan Aominecchi?'_

Air mata Kise mulai mengalir. Ia terus berlari menuju ke tempat elevator berada.

'_Kau tidak mungkin memanfaatkanku begitu saja kan Aominecchi?'_

Ketika Kise sampai di depan elevator, ia menekan tombol tanda turun berulang-ulang.

'_Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama itu… bukanlah sebuah kebohongan kan? Senyummu.. tawamu… itu semua… bukan bohong kan? Ne… Aominecchi….' _

Air mata Kise terus mengalir. Dan setelah menunggu, pintu elevator tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Dari elevator tersebut, Aomine keluar dan ia begitu kaget melihat Kise menangis di hadapannya.

'_Perasaan sukaku untukmu ini… bukan suatu kesalahan kan?'_

"Kise… kau kenapa?" ucap Aomine sambil mendekatkan Kise. Ia baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Kise. Namun Kise menepis tangan Aomine.

"…."

"Kise?" tanya Aomine panik.

"… Ternyata semua itu benar…"

"Apanya?"

Kise merasa kemarahannya memuncak dan ia pun memukul wajah Aomine. Aomine hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa kau sudah puas Aominecchi?! Apa kau sudah puas memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Haizaki?!" bentak Kise. Aomine kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kise akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Tunggu Kise… aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dikatakan Haizaki kepadamu… tapi-"

"Cukup Aominecchi…" ucap Kise pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi." Kise kemudian masuk ke dalam elevator dan dengan segera menekan tombol untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Sesaat sebelum pintu tersebut tertutup, Aomine berteriak, "Kise… aku tidak mungkin memanfaatkanmu! Aku mencintaimu! Percayalah!"

Aomine baru saja ingin mengejar Kise saat Haizaki muncul di hadapannya.

"Haizaki… apa maumu?" tanya Aomine dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku? Aku tidak mengingankan apapun. Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran mengenai dirimu kepada Ryouta."

Aomine yang sedang naik pitam langsung meraih kerah baju Haizaki dan mendorong ke tembok. "Jangan bercanda. Kebenaran apa yang kau maksud?" ucapnya.

"Heh…" dengus Haizaki dengan santai. "Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran bahwa kau adalah seorang polisi dan kau sedang menangani sebuah kasus."

"Jangan bercanda kau!" ancam Aomine sambil mencengkram erat kerah baju Haizaki. "Apa maksudmu aku memanfaatkan Kise?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu hal ini tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa bumbu drama…"

"… Kau berbohong pada Kise?"

"Aku tidak berbohong." Haizaki melepaskan kerah bajunya dari cengkraman Aomine. "Yang ku lakukan adalah menambah sedikit bumbu pada ceritaku," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" tanya Aomine sambil menunduk.

Haizaki tertawa. "Kekasih? Ahahaha! Ah, maaf aku lupa... si bodoh itu adalah kekasihku…" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Aomine yang mendengar perkataan Haizaki barusan benar-benar naik darah. Ia lalu menendang betis Haizaki yang sedang lengah sehingga Haizaki tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Aomine langsung mengunci gerakan Haizaki dan mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala Haizaki. "Jangan bercanda kau…"

Haizaki menyeringai. "Bercanda? Apa aku sedang terlihat bercanda?" Dengan tenaga yang entah datang darimana, Haizaki mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghempaskan Aomine ke dinding. Aomine kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan pistol miliknya. Haizaki kemudian mengambil pistol tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke Aomine. "Ku pikir kau yang sedang bercanda. Apa kau bermimpi kau bisa menangkapku hei tuan polisi?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Ya. Dan sekarang aku akan membuat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan." Diam-diam Aomine mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di kantung celananya dan segera menyerbu Haizaki. Tanpa ragu, Haizaki pun menembak kaki Aomine dan Aomine terjatuh.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuatnya menjadi kenyataan tuan polisi. Tapi aku punya satu kabar baik… aku akan tetap menjadikan mimpimu itu sebuah mimpi…" Haizaki kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke wajah Aomine. Haizaki menembak ke arah Aomine. Aomine dengan sigap menghindari tembakan Haizaki dan menyerbu ke arahnya. Aomine mengincar tangan Haizaki yang memegang pistol dengan tendangannya. Namun sayangnya Haizaki menangkis tendangan Aomine dan berhasil melancarkan serangan balik dengan pukulannya. Aomine tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia lalu mengeluarkan kembali pisau lipatnya dan berhasil melukai Haizaki di daerah pinggang. Namun akibat luka tembakan tadi, Aomine langsung kembali tersungkur ke lantai.

"Seranganmu tidak buruk juga tuan polisi…" ucap Haizaki. "Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menangkapku…" Haizaki kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Aomine. "Selamat tinggal tuan polisi…"

DOORR!

Haizaki menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya dan langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Seketika itu juga perutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Dai-chan!" Tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong muncul Momoi yang sedang mengarahkan pistolnya ke Haizaki sambil gemetaran. Momoi langsung menghampiri Aomine yang masih tersungkur di lantai. "Dai-chan! Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Sa..tsuki…" rintih Aomine pelan. Ketika ia hendak mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Momoi, Aomine menangkap suatu gerakan dari Haizaki. Rupanya Haizaki masih sadar. Ia merebut kembali pistolnya dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arah Momoi. "SATSUKIIII!"

DOOORR!

~o~

'_Kise-kun… keadaan Aomine-kun semakin kritis.'_

'_Kicchan.. maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa melindungi Dai-chan.'_

'_Kise, aku amat menyesal… dengan kemampuan medis saat ini, akan sangat sulit untuk menyembuhkannya'_

Kata-kata mereka terus-menerus terngiang di telinga Kise.

'_Kise… aku tidak mungkin memanfaatkanmu! Aku mencintaimu! Percayalah!'_

Kalimat terakhir Aomine yang didengarnya adalah kalimat yang terus berbekas di hati Kise. Rasa bersalah dan penuh penyesalan datang melandanya begitu ia mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Momoi. Aomine tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memanfaatkannya. Awal mula mereka berkenalan, Aomine sama sekali belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang Kise. Baru ketika ia menemui Momoi untuk mendapatkan info mengenai Haizaki lah ia baru tahu kalau Kise memiliki hubungan dengan Haizaki. Namun hal itu tidak pernah mengubah pandangan Aomine terhadap Kise. Lambat laun Aomine bercerita kalau dia memiliki seseorang yang ia sayangi dan ingin ia jaga. Dan orang itu adalah Kise.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur… Kise tidak dapat mengembalikan waktu. Ia tidak dapat mencegah Haizaki melukai Aomine. Ia justru pergi meninggalkan Aomine disaat Aomine membutuhkannya.

Kise berjalan melewati lorong di rumah sakit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu kamar. Saat tiba di kamar yang ia tuju, ia membuka pintu masuk dan melihat seisi ruangan tersebut. Tidak banyak yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kursi, meja kecil, tempat tidur, Aomine yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan beberapa rangkaian bunga dari teman-teman Aomine. Kise berjalan menuju samping tempat tidur tempat Aomine terbaring. Ia kemudian mengusap pipi Aomine lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Gomennasai Aominecchi… Oyasumi…"

_FIN_

A/N : Cliffhanger? Yes~ XD

Ceritanya kepotong-potong? Yes~ namanya juga memories of…

Sebenernya aku berencana membuat sequel dari fanfic ini :3 karena emang dari awal mau dibikin two-shoot. Tapi ternyata penyakit males mulai menyerangku :p Bagaimana menurut kalian? perlu kah dibuat kelanjutannya? review nee~


End file.
